Could I Ask You Something?
by MissSniper
Summary: Riza tells Ed about the Ishvalan War and Roy's ambitions. And just before leaving her house, Edward asks an awkward question, but somehow ends up not regretting it ... Don't you want to find out what he had to ask?


_This came to my mind when I was watching __Episode 30: The Ishvalan War of Extermination, Brotherhood__. I like it and I'm sure you have all thought about it at least once, but I decided to write it out._

_It is mostly about Riza Hawkeye and Edward Elric's relationship. Plus some slight EdWin and slightly more Royai. I promise it's worth the hassle of reading._

_Drop a critical review please, it helps.^^_

* * *

COULD I ASK YOU SOMETHING . . . ?

That one evening I spent at Lieutenant Hawkeye's apartment was enough to make me feel glad about one thing. I was really grateful to whatever power had prevented me from being a State Alchemist during the Ishvalan War. Just imagining the battle as she spoke sufficed any soldier-spirit within me that would have wanted to fight a war; I realized that I was officially allergic to wars.

Soldiers and State Alchemists, the human weapons, staining the heated ground with the blood of their own kind and the same barren desert land soaking up the spilt blood like a sponge. This same scene went on for days incessant and came to a close only when one man used all his power to blast an entire district out of the military's way. Such a ghastly description coming from the lush lips of a pretty and reasonable woman was an irony in itself, but my mind wasn't in a mood to concentrate on the trivial fact. I stared at my drained teacup for a long minute after the Lieutenant ended her dreadful soliloquy.

"But even if the Colonel does become the Fuhrer," I said looking up to meet Hawkeye's eyes. "How will that change the fact that this is still a Military State?"

"Well, it won't." She stated, and leaned in a little. "The first thing we'll have to do is restore power to the Parliament; we'll take it back from the military and make it democratic again. Only after the full extent of the Military's corruption has been brought to light, can this country move forward."

That clicked some buttons in my head and a few gears meshed into place. But even then it seemed like doom was treading over to meet the Colonel and his supporters. "Huh ... What do you mean?" I wondered, shifting uncomfortably.

Hawkeye's eyes became cold and stern as she looked at me from under her blonde bangs. "For example, those who were praised as heroes during the Ishvalan campaign will be brought to trial as war criminals."

I made a sound of surprise and protest at her words just as my eyes widened in clear understanding. Somewhere in the back of my mind a small flame of respect for Colonel Mustang and his team burst into life and it promised to burn there for infinity.

The Lieutenant nodded once at my less than intelligent response. "That's right," she said, as calm and stoic as one could ever be. "In a just, peaceful world – after all that we've done – we'll be seen as mass-murderers."

"And the Colonel's trying to make sure this happens?" I asked desperately; my metal-and-wires fist banged itself on her dining table by its own will. "Isn't that just like committing suicide?"

I was angry with all of them for thinking that something so selfless and sacrificing could work out for the greater good. A few soldiers, who were true to their duties and loyal to their nation, sacrificing themselves so the remaining populace breathed harmlessly– was there any justice in that? I didn't know just what circumstances had made all of them so sanguine, so true, so absolutely strong; but deep down in the pit of my stomach, I knew there wasn't much fair-play in our world left for them.

"But the homunculi were the ones pulling the strings!" I protested; Envy's corrupt sneer flashed in my mind. That despicable creature had been so proud of itself for causing the war back in Gluttony's half-existing portal that I wished to pull apart his head. "They caused the civil war," I said, sounding more helpless than sad to my own ears.

Lieutenant Hawkeye's brown eyes shut in solemnity as she said, "even if they were the ones responsible for it," – her eyes flashed open to land a glare upon me – "we were the soldiers who carried it out." Her voice was controlled and unwavering; emotionless yet utterly expressive.

I sighed, my eyes wide, and stared at her rather weakly.

"You should never avert your eyes from death, never forget the people you've killed; trust me. No matter how much time passes, they will never forget the ones who killed them." She stopped with that.

My fist shook with riling temper and created a metallic vibrating sound against the table's worn surface. "That's not right," I muttered through gritted teeth.

Her big, brown eyes softened all at once. "You don't have time to start worrying about us." She said, a motherly tinge lingering in her sweet features. "Your hands are already full. You need to look after you brother, Ed, and you need to get your bodies back. You better get to it; you've got plenty of people waiting for that day."

Her face showed no signs of the harsh discussion we had had seconds ago, instead it was radiating hope and encouragement now. For a prolonged moment I shut my eyes, I admired her strength and optimism and I knew the Colonel was too lucky to have her on his side. My decision became more resolute than before, I was determined to right all my faults and bring Alphonse back into his own body; if not for anyone else, then just for this woman who supported and looked out for us just like a mother would do for her own children.

I opened my eyes and nodded at her with firm fortitude. "I'll get our bodies back, and Al will help me."

Her only response was the same positive little smile.

* * *

Just as I was slipping my arms into my black coat sleeves, an interest arousing question occurred to me. I looked nervously at Lieutenant Hawkeye who was busy rinsing our teacups at her sink. I debated internally over whether to ask her or not, and after a second my mind declared that I wouldn't be able to sleep without getting an answer.

"Umm. . . Lieutenant?" I said, seeking her attention.

"Yes, Ed, what is it?" She responded instantly. I watched her dry both the teacups with a hand towel and turn to me expectantly.

"Could I ask you something?" I wondered, my cheeks feeling hot. "Something personal?"

_Sheesh, did I just say that?_

She blinked at me, only slightly mistrustful. "Why not," she murmured as she moved to lean her hip against the small table, her hands folded comfortably at her chest.

"Well, it's just as Equivalent Exchange, you know." I gulped, a sheepish smile taking over my face as I scratched the back of my head absently. "You asked me about Winry right? So I just wanna …." I trailed off, staring at her slipper-clad feet.

She waited for a whole of three heartbeats before calling out softly, "Edward?" I looked up reflexively at the sound of my name. "Ask whatever you want to know, I'm unarmed." She teased with a smile of dry humour.

"… You don't have to answer, but …. Forgive me for asking this, but …" I trailed off again.

_What a complete MORON I am!_

"I knew I was somewhat intimidating, but I didn't know I could have such an effect on State Alchemists." She said, more to herself than as a response to my stuttering. Slowly her eyes came back to me and peered at me questioningly. "Come on Ed, what is it that you want to know?"

I gulped and decided I couldn't not ask now. "Do you love the Colonel?" I asked in one breath.

"Would it make a difference if I did?" She asked, not missing a beat. If she had been angered or surprised by my question, her face didn't reveal it. Just as I was about to shake my head in reply and say goodnight, she continued, "Tell me something Edward, you've known Winry since you were toddlers, haven't you?"

There. Once again the Lieutenant was back at the you-love-Winry-don't-you road. I kicked the love-her-love-her-love-her feeling out of my mind and answered too calmly, "Yeah, almost since our birth." I laughed nervously. "Why?"

"Even the Colonel and I have known each other since we were mere teenagers." She stated simply, and waited for that to sink in.

"So you've known each other since _before_ the war?!" I asked, not believing it.

She nodded, and I could almost see her slipping into a treasure of memories as she spoke. "My father taught him Alchemy, he was my father's apprentice. We were friends back then, we were really good friends."

The Lieutenant fixed her eyes somewhere on the floor, "I have cared for him since then. I have always respected his dreams and ideals. And after the war I even swore to protect him until all his aspirations for our country have been realized. Our connection isn't a typical one; we are not the usual superior-subordinate that you might find in the military. I must accept it's more than that." Her scary brown eyes rose to meet mine in the smallest fraction of a second. An irrepressible shudder went down my spine at the sudden eye contact, but I managed to make it go unnoticed. "I will follow that man into hell if he asks me to."

She sighed, somewhat wistfully. "If all this sums up to love, then yes; I love him. I love him more than anyone else could." She gave me a small smile – a slight upward tug at the corners of her lips. "Does that answer your question Edward?"

"Yeah it does…" I said and then my uncontrollable tongue went on to ask, "Have you told him?"

"This is becoming an interview, isn't it," She said with that same almost imperceptible smile, and I wished to turn invisible as my cheeks grew warmer and no doubt redder too.

But nonetheless she answered, "I haven't told him. I am already his weakness, you see. Telling him any of what I just told you would only be an obstacle in realizing his visions, and I won't have that for my own satisfaction. I had hoped to be his greatest asset, but it turns out I'm a weak spot in his life." Her tone had grown solemn by the second and I was glad she trusted me enough to tell me everything on her mind. "Edward, let me tell you one thing, there's nothing worse than being a complication in the path of someone you care for."

"Yeah, I know how that feels." I said bitterly, thinking about my mistake which had taken away Al's body, depriving him of all sensations.

"Remember one thing, the Colonel will never give up on me and I will never stop looking out for him. We don't need to say anything to each other, we've shared so much together that we already know. It's just like you and Al, maybe a bit complex, but almost the same." She smiled – a full smile that reached her eyes and made them shine. "That reminds me; won't Alphonse be worried about you?"

"Yes he must be anxious; I was supposed to meet him at Dr Knocs's residence. I should get going." I muttered, turning to the door.

"Edward," she called and I turned my head to look at her over my shoulder. "Tell Winry that you love her as soon as you can; I have a feeling that things are going to get bad from now on. Don't waste time." She said.

I just nodded, unable to utter anything as Winry's blue eyes and blonde hair took over my mind. For a moment I thought I saw her standing by the table and smiling at me, but then I gave myself a mental shake and the woman standing there was Roy Mustang's Riza Hawkeye again.

"I'll let you know if I hear anything new." She promised when I was a few feet away from the door.

I turned again, more than a little anxious this time. "The Fuhrer's basically hired you to be his hostage. Will you be alright?" I asked, trying to sound strong.

"Well, it's all in how you look at it, I guess." She said thoughtfully as her eyes shifted and fixed on some point above, one finger propped against her chin in the I'm-thinking-really-hard pose. She was cute, and I couldn't deny it. And I was happy to know that she loved the Colonel and he loved her back. "This close to him it just means I'll have a better chance to kill him in his sleep."

"You scare me." I said with a grin, as I stepped over her threshold. Just as I too the next step, something clicked. "Oh yeah, pass this on for me. Tell the Colonel Scar is back."

"Sure thing, no problem." She replied. I thought I saw her eyes soften when I mentioned the Colonel, maybe that was just my imagination.

When I had walked a few feet down the corridor of her floor, I stopped, my hands still in my pocket. "Hey Lieutenant?"

"Yes, what is it?" She asked my back instantly, obviously wondering what I had to ask now.

"I just wanted to say thanks for telling me about Ishval … about everything." I said.

She just waved goodbye with a smile and Hayate barked from his place in her arms. She was emanating calmness and hope even in her own predicament. The woman was a miracle, alright.

* * *

_Thanks everybody for the reviews, favs and follows that I've received until now. It's been really satisfying._

_If you liked this why don't you go check out some more of mine? ;P_


End file.
